


True Detective  Season 3

by Temperature_53



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperature_53/pseuds/Temperature_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my idea for the third season of true detective to take place in 1963 Alabama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radio Frequency

                The dirt went into the tires of Daniel Russel's brand new car. It was black, with a good motor, leather seating and shiny metallic out-linings, not your common thing to find in the depths of Alabama. He sat in his car changing the radio station, going back and forth from Country, to the news and the new fad of rock and roll that seemed like it just would not go away. In the back of his car was another man who seemed to be worried about where he was and with his head in way to deep.

"Where are you taking me?" the man in the back said with a lump in his throat. He was nervous and Russel could tell. He likes to play off of these situations.

"Will you just shut up for 5 minutes? You'll be fine if you new how to keep your mouth shut." Daniel sneered back at the worried and confused boy. Russel had no intention of hurting him or being difficult with the boy but he new that he was valuable to him and that he needed to figure out what happened.

"But you don’t get it. There are people out there who want me. They want to test my boundaries and if you don’t let me be they’re going to find me." the young boy now frantically speaking said.

"If anyone comes near you I'll kill them. Okay? Just be calm because it is all going to be okay soon." Russell new he was lying to himself and the young boy. He felt bad for that, he didn't mean to but he new that this is what had to happen long before the boy came into his new car. "Now can you please tell me where you were when the event took place, and I know what you already told me wasn't half of what was true so lets start from the beginning, and nothings gonna happen." Russel tried to be friendly with him and make the boy calm down but he new that nothing he could do would make it better. 

"Well-" the young boy tried to speak but Russel interrupted him. 

"Fuck, I don't even know your name, I'm Daniel Russel." 

"I'm Nathan, Nathan Edwards and fuck you by the way," he sneered back at the officer. 

"I'm flattered, but get back to the story," Russel quickly shouted back. 

"Well, as I was about to say we were having a good time, nothing out of the ordinary. Some kid got some alcohol from his parents liquor cabinet so everyone was pretty excited. It got a bit out of hand, people just kept bringing out more and more stuff that we didn't know what to do with. The things were more experimental and odd, they gave things that looked like sugar cubes then all of a sudden made everything seem like you had entered a different universe, I would say I was scared, which I was. But, there was something magical about it, I felt different like the whole universe had finally opened up. It was divine everyone was there and it seemed to be okay. Then out of the blue it all came to a halt, they came and it was like my life paused and then when it went back half of the people were missing, mostly the girls but a few fellas as well." Nathan told Russel, Nathan was scared saying this as he was twitching as he told half of the story.

"Bullshit. There was more to it, and I'm not saying that you know but I'm saying that you can lead me to the people who do." In that moment Russel seemed tender and gentle. Not the tough detective who hid behind is aviator sunglasses and beat up 4 kids just to find out who stole something from a poor black home. The air for the first time in the time that the two had been together wasn't tense at all they had reached some form of calm.

Russel went off in his car fast, towards the main city were he new the boy would be safe, in white hands. "Don't be a dumb cunt." he told Nathan when he got out of the car. Good advice for someone who had been that all to much in his short and mildly eventful life. Russel kept driving on to a bar in the down town area. He saw what was around him in this city, the brick stone buildings that people here thought were skyscrapers. He remembered his days in New York City, on Madison avenue and Broadway. When he thought he  _actually protected people._ He was one of those people that needed immediate action to fall for what he did. He was an inpatient man, which had risen him but also been his downfall. He missed things about his old life, now he had to switch from channel to channel constantly before there was any radio frequency, he used to be able to turn on his car and the top 40 hits would come right at him. He didn't care for the music but it was nice to know that it was there, it was nice to know that something was there. 

 


	2. Exegency

On the other side of this bleak, dirt plastered collection of homes that the inhabitants called a town was a police integration rooms.

"You guys can let me go...." a woman said with fear stricken in her eyes. She was crying but she had to hold onto the tears on her lower eye lids for if her tears went on the police mans table she didn't think she would survive the integration.

"Well missie, if you could just be complaint and tell us why you stole from Mrs. Webber's store then, I see no reason we can't all go home. I know that me and Jack would sure like to go home to our wives, having a nice warm home cooked meal. Doesn't that sound nice? I know it does so if we could get there then, that little fantasy will become my reality." The words came from the officers lips like daggers in the ears of Jodie Foster.

Jodie Arkon grew up in the poor part of Alabama. Her mother was the bride to a man whose wish was to drink himself to death the first time that he saw eyes on his baby girl. He accomplished that when his little girl was 11 years old. There were breaks in between the drinking binges were he would play with his daughter and attended whatever mundane events that she took place in, but he was more of a ghost then a father figure. When Jodie touched her fathers hand as he rested in his casket it was almost the first time where she felt him. He was there with her, for the first time having no thought of getting out of there. Yet, he wasn't having many thoughts at that time. The rest of her childhood wasn't that easy, her brothers were enlisted in the army as soon as they could come of age, but as young back men they were probably just sent there to add to the casualty list. When she finally got to escape that household she had little money and fled to the different side of the state. Working day by day to prosper some kind of dream. But now she didn't seem to have any hope of doing that.

"Mr, please I didn't steal anything, I would never.." The same message was being pled over and over again but the Officer, Neal as she now saw his nametag would never let her go.

"Sure you didn't, and this was all for nothing. Let me ask you something, how fucking stupid do I think I am?" He quickly pushed the table down, he was overweight but certainly not lacking strength. He put his hands on her jaw, her tears that she had tried so hardly to protect were all over his hands. "You niggers are all the same, you steal and think you're to goddam smart to get caught. Well guess what? We will catch you, every single time. It is my life goal to make sure of that. And you lady are going right on my list."

"No! I can help you, I know things and I know you don't want to do this." Her voiced had pure fear, she wasn't thinking about any other moment, past or future, it was all right in the moment. All of her struggles in life through all of her disadvantages had gone away. She was just a single being on the flat circle of time. Everything and nothing coming between her and Neal.

"Jodie." Neal whispered in her ear. He could see the earrings she was wearing that were probably worth more than her house. Her ears had red spots all over them, with mosquitoes in high population this time of year. Neal, still standing with his mouth close enough to kiss her ear. "There is nothing for you to give me. I am the one who is above you in every way. Ever since I was a little child, I remember this one time, I was 8 or 9. It was depression times, a lot of people would come around from house to house looking for some kind of meal. Luckily my pop had a job and we had a nice house. One day, a black man came asking for a meal. My father told him to come on in. The expression on the guys face could light up a room. He was happy that someone would except him, he obviously tried and failed with many different house holds. He took a step onto our house. Looking at a horse or two that we had. Just checking out the place. It was about minutes later, I was just playing with my baseball glove, my father came out with a gun and shot the man in the knee. 'Don't you come around again here nigger! This is a good town with good people and we don't need you to come here to fuck it all up. The day one of us lets a nigger into our house is the day that the sky is falling.' Then, BAM another shot in the man's head. His blood all over and his dead body lying in the hot summer sun. I saw my father kill that man, it gave me reassurance that I knew that I was better than anyone with skin color like you."

The silence continued for minutes. Neal just standing there watching how Arkon looked over his story. She was beaten and bruised and there didn't seem to be any where to go.


End file.
